


The Aura is With You

by Clef



Series: Journey Through Sinnoh [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Flashback, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clef/pseuds/Clef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Riley set foot on the soil of Iron Island, he traveled with family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aura is With You

“You may now open your eyes.” Said a warm voice.

            Riley slowly slid his eyes open, focusing on the necklace now adorning his neck. A simple gold necklace woven into the symbol of his people. The figure in front of him stepped back as another took their place.

            “As is tradition, we now ask you to recite the Guardian Oath.” Said the low voice from the body in front of him.

            Riley tilted his head up as he took in his surroundings once more. He was in a small cave with two figures, cloaked from head to toe with hoods shrouding their faces. Accompanying them were stouter figures dressed the same, but with long snouts poking out from their hoods. Firelight danced on the walls from the circle of torches around the group.

            “I, Riley, shall be bound to the Aura of the earth as an Aura Guardian. With this gift I shall walk the lands to bring peace to the Continent and its inhabitants.”

            “And will you be taking this journey alone?”

            “Nay. I shall be accompanied by Lucario, my friend.”

            He heard a small gruff from his right.

            “Then do you, Lucario, take up this oath with Riley? To travel the lands of this world to bring peace to the Continent and its inhabitants?”

            Lucario gave a nod. “Garoo.”

            “Then we four have served witness to the birth of two new Aura Guardians.” The four removed their hoods, revealing themselves to be Riley’s parents and their Lucario. His father gave a warm smile while his mother embraced him.

            “Riley, we’re so proud of you.”

            “Thank you, mother.” A small smile crept to his face.

He looked over at the group of Lucario, nuzzling each other. They were proud of their son as well.

            “To think that my son is now an Aura Guardian!” his father said. “The time has finally come for you to leave on your journey. Your mother and I will both miss you very much.”

            “Me too, Dad.”

            “Lucario, you better take good care of Riley!”

            “Arroo!” Lucario replied.

            “Dad, I’m supposed to be the one who takes care of Lucario, not the other way around.”

            “Then don’t listen to your foolish father and take care of each other.” His mother chimed in.

            “We’re leaving at dawn, so let’s get some sleep everyone!”

            The group snuffed out the fire and made their way out of the cave, the sun slowly going under the horizon of trees.

 --

            Riley rose early and watched the sun emblazon the sky in red as he finished packing. Lucario was by his side, relishing in the warmth of the sun’s rays. His parents were also up with their pokemon and they were all ready to go by the time the sun reached the tips of the trees.

            Seeing everything packed up was a common sight for Riley, but knowing they would be going their separate ways made him unsettled.

            His mother cupped his cheek, lightly pressing his forehead to his. “Riley, it will be alright. We may not be walking the same path anymore, but as long as we are connected by Aura, we will always be with you.”

            His father came over and touched foreheads with him as well. “May the Aura be with you.”

            “May the Aura be with you both, Mother, Dad. Goodbye.”

            He picked up his pack and turned away from his parents, walking toward the West with Lucario.

            _As long as the Aura was with him, he would be fine_. He kept repeating those words in his head as he felt warm trails down his cheeks. Lucario looked up at him solemnly, neither looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> The meaning behind the prologues will become more apparent in the future...
> 
> Next update will be early May, look forward to it!


End file.
